


Noon

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Scowling, the Sewer King focused on a small turkey.





	Noon

I never created Batman TAS.

 

Scowling, the Sewer King focused on a small turkey. He turned to a few rolls in a bowl and took one roll. He almost ate before he returned it to the bowl. Although it was noon, he couldn't enjoy eating. The Sewer King recalled a sick alligator's demise at noon. 

 

THE END


End file.
